Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover
by PhantomofYourHeart
Summary: Lux, a Hufflepuff from 1943, is stuck transfigured as a book in the library. To pass the she watches and meddles over the lives of students, when a particular pair of enemies catch her eye.
1. Preface

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (duh)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, yada yada

Beta'd by: Naiyo-Nightbringer

Challenge (from Calliandra): A fic that centers around the library, where Hermione spends all her spare time and unknown to Harry and Ron, a certain Malfoy does as well. Should be told from the library's point of view, and the challenge is to create the library's own personality; it can either be match-making, or just enjoying the mayhem that ensues when Hermione and Draco are together.

Second Challenge-which I will do my best to stay on as well-(from Kailing):

* Include the quote: "Ah me, sad hours seem so long" (from Romeo and Juliet)  
>* Have a scene in which Ron exclaims "He's nothing but a pink fluffy TOWEL!"<br>* Hermoine having sneezing fits whenever she's around Draco (you can name the curse that causes this whatever you wish)  
>* Magically NOT have either Ron or Harry like Hermoine as well<br>* Draco and Hermoine must act IN CHARACTER  
>* Story told from the point of view of a Hufflepuff in the same year as HrD  
>* Draco cross dressing as a gothic ballet dancer<br>* Crookshanks eating a cookie

Summary: What happens when a girl, stuck for all eternity as a transfigured book in the library, takes a certain interest in the goings on at Hogwarts, namely the interactions between a certain member of the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Prince?

A/n: I don't write all that much, at least not continuously. Taking on this challenge as a goal for myself, so please bear with me as I will probably update sporadically. Anyway, point is, I love you all and will do my best to actually FINISH this story.

Word Count: 205

* * *

><p>The girl groaned for what seemed like the 20th time that day (inaudibly of course) and wished again that she hadn't tried so hard to seduce the strangely beautiful, yet harsh and cold Tom Riddle back in her 5th year at Hogwarts. He had-as she now knew-confounded one of his flunkies who was skilled in the arts of transfiguration, and sent her a very poetic love note which told her to come to the library. Since she was so naive back then, she had readily complied. His "friend" cursed her with petrificus totalus, and then transfigured her into a book, all without her seeing it was coming. She'd been stuck here for the past 52 years, and was getting more annoyed with every slow day that went by. The summers were the WORST though. At least when school was going she had the students to watch. She did so hope that bright 4th year girl would notice her. Even from her position of sitting alone on a hidden shelf. Perhaps she would even help to return her to her body. She seemed rather nice, especially for a Gryffindor. It was of course, a well known fact that Hufflepuff's were FAR superior to the other houses.<p>

* * *

><p>More an's: This is just a preface to give you a bit of background. I will cross of the checklist of challenges as I go. Here is the math for the timeline by the way

*Riddle is a year older then "the book" (henceforth Lux) at the time she was transfigured, as we all know girls fall for the older bad boy routine

*1943-Lux is 16 and starting her 5th year (birthday September 18th, 1925)

*1943-Tom Riddle is 17 and starting his 6th year (birthday New Year's Eve, 1926)

*1995-Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy start their 5th year at Hogwarts

One more little side-note, the time of year in this preface is sometime mid-late summer, late July-early August.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, next one will be of normal length.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when a girl, stuck for all eternity as a transfigured book in the library, takes a certain interest in the goings on at Hogwarts, namely the interactions between a certain member of the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Prince?

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating: T for now, eventually will become M

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, yada yada

Beta'd by: Naiyo-Nightbringer

A/n: 2nd Chapter in a week, and this one is actually longish-for me! *tosses confetti*

Challenge (from Calliandra): A fic that centers around the library, where Hermione spends all her spare time and unknown to Harry and Ron, a certain Malfoy does as well. Should be told from the library's point of view, and the challenge is to create the library's own personality; it can either be match-making, or just enjoying the mayhem that ensues when Hermione and Draco are together.

Second Challenge-which I will do my best to stay on as well-(from Kailing):

* Include the quote: "Ah me, sad hours seem so long" (from Romeo and Juliet)  
>* Have a scene in which Ron exclaims "He's nothing but a pink fluffy TOWEL!"<br>* Hermione having sneezing fits whenever she's around Draco (you can name the curse that causes this whatever you wish)  
>* Magically NOT have either Ron or Harry like Hermione as well-Check (Ron does, but as we all know, at this point he's too chicken to do something. Besides, I have a little present for him later on ;) )<br>* Draco and Hermione must act IN CHARACTER-Mostly check (Hermione is a bit OOC but she's only being a bit more snarky, so nothing serious.)  
>* Story told from the point of view of a Hufflepuff in the same year as HrD-Check (Hey, Lux is a Hufflepuff!)  
>* Draco cross dressing as a Gothic ballet dancer<br>* Crookshanks eating a cookie

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by and were just as boring as the rest of the summer for Lux. Sure she had the teachers there, but they were simply not as entertaining as the students. It didn't help that as always, <em>Madam<em> Irma Pince didn't notice her sitting on the shelf. _"Oh well…"_ Lux thought to herself with a sigh. _"At least the students will be arriving soon. Ugh! Listen to me I sound like an old woman!"_

Lux awoke one week later from a nap with a start, sneezing a few times as she was cleared of dust. She peeked up from two invisible slits in the book cover, and noticed the second most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. This one, much like Tom before him, had cold hard eyes. Though he seemed...almost sad somehow...

"What in Merlin's name is a DIARY doing in here?" The boy asked rhetorically. "Eh...I could always use another listener...who knows, it might be better then using Crabbe or Goyle." He muttered, looking around to make sure no one watched before sliding Lux into his bag. Lux sighed happily, already feeling warm at the thought of finally having someone to talk to again, but flinched as another set of hand gripped her spine.

"Trying to take a book without checking it out?" A higher, clearly feminine voice from above asked snidely. "Like father like son I suppose Malfoy."

The boy hissed, clearly upset at the thought of both being shown up by a girl and having anyone know he used a diary. "Oh and you've never done it you stupid little Mudblood?" He spat, dropping her back into the bag and effectively eliminating any chance of Lux being able to watch what was happening between the pair. Lux sighed, not even listening to them argue over her, for it got quite tedious after only a few minutes. She tuned back in to them in time to register that she was being tugged back and forth, much like a rag doll.

"Just give it here!" The female, who she now recognized as the bright Gryffindor girl, shouted. The boy, whom the girl had called...Malfoy, shrugged after a moment and let go, sending both the girl and Lux tumbling to the ground.

Malfoy watched scornfully before sauntering away, only looking over his shoulder to speak down to the Gryffindor once more. "Watch where you're going Mudblood."

Lux watched the mixed emotions go across the fourth year, or rather, fifth year girl's features before she settled on disdain and disinterest. "What makes you so special that the ferret would go to so such lengths?" She asked Lux, knowing she would get no answer. The girl pet her spine pleasantly then slipped her into her book bag, which Lux nearly fell out of due to all the other books, old and new, crammed in it. Relaxing slightly despite her caution at being stuck with this girl now, Lux decided to test some of her capabilities she never had been able to before. After all, she had heard of some cases where the books could communicate with the readers. As the girl went about her day, Lux was lulled to sleep by the dark confines of the bag and the girls careful stride.

Some hours later, Lux woke to sudden light, and saw two handsome but clearly distrusting boys looking down at her along with the girl from earlier. Peering around at her surroundings, Lux decided this must be the currently empty Divination tower. After all, what else could it be with so many crystal balls, tea cups and leaves, along with other assorted items? Sneering internally at the trio's lack of regard for the rules (though she had been no better back when she had actually been a student), she listened, trying to decipher what the three were muttering. "Only bad...Malfoy...Dark arts...?" (A/n: Sorry for any confusion, what he was saying is "It could only be something bad since Malfoy had it. A Dark Arts book?") The one with raven hair and glasses that hid his gorgeous green eyes asked. Lux immediately was enraged, wriggling and hissing. She was no Dark Arts book dammit! Her lock, Alohomora-proofed, popped off from her vicious attempts at moving, and she fell open in front of them.

"'Mione...look!" The redhead, who even she could tell was a Weasley, crowed. The girl called "'Mione", turned and looked, her eyes going wide after a moment. "It..just opened on its own!" Weasley announced stupidly, jaw hanging down.

'Mione gave him a wry look after rolling her eyes. "Thank you SO much for that Ronald, you're a regular Sherlock." The boy with the glasses grinned at the Muggle reference while Weasley just sat there, looking confused. _"I suppose the smart gene skipped a generation or two in his family."_ Lux thought evilly. Glancing back at Lux's pages, the girl frowned. "It's...empty." Once more, all three sets of eyes turned to look at Lux, and she couldn't suppress her shiver. It felt like they were invading her privacy or something. "Harry, what exactly did you say Riddle's diary did when you first got it?"

Lux watched them, frozen with emotion. Riddle! She knew about him...he became The Dark Lord! While Lux had her panic attack at hearing the name of the boy who'd imprisoned her, Harry scowled. "I doubt it's the same Hermione."

"But we should check!" She countered, and Harry conceded with a small nod. Lux watched them nervously. What was going on here? Just as Harry pulled out a quill, to do what with Lux had no idea, a figure strode and then came to a halt in front of them, casting a slight shadow.

"Oi! Scoot you lot, I have business." A taller version of the first Weasley ordered gravelly, his mop of hair thoroughly mussed.

The younger eyed him suspiciously. "Bloody hell Fred you could at least ASK! And what would you need to do in here at this time of night anyway?"

A squeak was heard from somewhere behind him, and Lux looked up to note for the first time, a pretty girl who looked to be in her 6th year. "H-he was showing me around..." The girl piped up, her American accent very distinguishable.

Weasley looked stunned, his face heating up as he looked back at his brother with a incredulous face. "Blimey Fred...what is she, an exchange student?" Fred nodded in the affirmative, motioning for the girl to step into the room.

She walked in, and with a small giggle Lux noted that had she been playing for the other team this girl would definitely be her type. Long and lustrous brown hair the color of molten dark chocolate, slender cheekbones with fair skin, and baby blue eyes that just seemed to draw someone in. "P-pleased to meet you...I'm Leah."

Harry cleared his throat, drawing back the attention. "Fred, could you maybe take her on a..._tour_ somewhere else?" He asked as politely as he could, pointedly ignoring the glare he received from Ron at the implications of his words. "We have something to attend to, as I'm sure you do as well."*

Fred nodded, extending his arm to Leah. "To the Grand Hall?" Was his offer as he batted his lashes at her in a way that never failed to make the girls swoon, though it worked better when used with George by his side. She nodded and followed him, waving apologetically over her shoulder at Harry, Hermione, and the younger Weasley.

Hermione turned back to Lux with a disdainful sigh. "Stupid slag...she's gonna end up shagging him." The other two looked at her in astonishment at her bluntness before shaking it off. Harry grabbed the quill again, dipping it in ink before pressing it to the paper.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>An:*Or rather someONE *cackles*

Actually, Leah is indeed Ronald's little "present", but we have to give him someone unavailable for the moment to draw him from our Lioness ne?

I realize not much in the way of plot occurred, but this story is actually intriguing me, so please just keep reading and bear with me. Fair warning though, it looks as if this will quickly turn into my first ever novel length story! Yes, for all who missed the implications, this means that it will take a LONG time for the icy Dragon to get together with Hermione. Deal. With. It!

On another note, I now realize I made a slight error last time, and I apologize. In my given timeline, I listed Lux's birthday as September 18th 1925, when it is indeed September 18th 1927. Were she born in 1925 she would have been age 18 instead of age 16.


End file.
